Fallout 3 locations
General information ]] Without any of the available add-ons installed, there are 163 marked locations in Fallout 3, provided that the Lawbringer perk and the Contract Killer perk have been selected; without these there are only 161 as the Regulator HQ and the Scrapyard office are not available. The Vault 101 map marker is not counted in the Pip-Boy 3000 "locations discovered" statistic, resulting in a maximum displayed value of 162 discovered locations. Operation: Anchorage, The Pitt, Broken Steel, Point Lookout, and Mothership Zeta add a total of 10 additional marked locations to the Capital Wasteland map and 52 more on separate world maps, coming to a grand total of 225 marked locations. Of this total, only 221 are counted towards the "locations discovered" statistic in the stats section of the Pip-Boy 3000. Settlements Unmarked locations (not marked on the Pip-Boy) are in italic type. Capital Wasteland Unmarked locations (not marked on the Pip-Boy) are in italic type. * Alien homing beacon * AntAgonizer's lair * Bethesda ruins * Broadcast tower KB5 * Broadcast tower KT8 * Broadcast tower LP8 * Calverton * Camp RHO * Car dealership * Charnel house * Chaste Acres Dairy Farm **''Irradiated outhouse'' * Chinese Army mobile command HQ * Chryslus Building * Cliffside cavern ** Yao guai cave * Clifftop shacks * Concrete treehouse * Corvega factory * Cratered hamlet * Deathclaw sanctuary * Dickerson Tabernacle Chapel * Drainage chamber * Drowned Devil's Crossing * Dukov's place * Dunwich building * Everglow National campground * Evergreen Mills * Exploding scientist truck * F. Scott Key Trail & Campground * Faded Pomp Estates * Fairfax ruins * Festive raider camp * Five Axles rest stop * Flooded metro raider camp * Fordham Flash Memorial Field * Fort Bannister * Bannister crater * Fort Constantine * Fort Independence * Freeway raider encampment *''Germantown'' * Germantown police HQ * Ghoul outpost * Greener Pastures disposal site * Grisly diner * Hallowed Moors Cemetery * Hank's Electrical Supply * Hamilton's hideaway * Hilltop farm ruins * Hollowed-out rock * Holy Light Monastery * Jalbert Brothers waste disposal * Jocko's Pop & Gas stop * Jury Street Metro station ** Gold Ribbon Grocers * Kaelyn's Bed & Breakfast * Lucky's * Mason Dixon Salvage * MDPL-05 power station * MDPL-13 power station * MDPL-16 power station * MDPL-21 power station * MDPL mass relay station * Meresti trainyard * Meresti raider's dock * Military checkpoints * Minefield * Monorail train wreckage * Mole rat race track * Montgomery County Reservoir * Moonbeam outdoor cinema * Mount Mabel Campground * Musty caverns * National Guard Depot * Nuka-Cola plant * Old Olney ** Olney Powerworks * The Overlook Drive-In * Overlook raider shack * Pirate Pely * Patriotic picnic area * Pylon shack * Radio tower * Raid shack * Raider canal * Raider farmhouse * Raider shop * Raider wharf * Raider wreckage fortifications * Reclining Groves Resort Homes * Red Racer factory * Regulator HQ * Relay Tower KX-B8-11 * The Roach King's throne * RobCo Facility * Robot Repair Center * Rockbreaker's Last Gas * Rock Creek Caverns * Rockland car tunnel ** Satellite Relay Station * Rockopolis * Roosevelt Academy * SatCom Array NN-03d * SatCom Array NW-05a * SatCom Array NW-07c ** Internment truck * Scavenger's bridge * Scavenger's dock * Scavenger shack * Scrapyard * Sewer (Grayditch) * Sewer Waystation * Shalebridge * Shelter * Smith Casey's garage * Sniper shack * The Silver Lining Drive-In * Springvale * Springvale school * Super-Duper Mart * Super mutant bonfire * Talon Company camp * Temple of the Union * Train Tunnel * VAPL-58 power station * VAPL-66 power station * VAPL-84 power station * Warrington trainyard * Wasteland gypsy village * Wheaton armory * WKML Broadcast Station * Yao guai tunnels * Wastelander tent and sniper vista * Wilks' house * Willy's grocer }} Washington, D.C. Unmarked locations (not marked on the Pip-Boy) are in italic type. ** Outcast outpost *** Anchorage Reclamation simulation * Chevy Chase district: ** GNR building plaza * Dupont Circle district: ** Lady Frumperton's Fashions * Falls Church district: ** L.O.B. Enterprises * Georgetown district: ** Radiation King ** Cornucopia Fresh Groceries ** McClellan family townhome ** La Maison Beauregard * L'Enfant district: ** Capitol Post ** Madame Jealle's ** L'Enfant Café ** Besnik's Barbershop ** Majority Whip's! * Mason District: ' ** Hubris Comics * 'Pennsylvania Avenue district: ** White House ** White House plaza ** Hotel ** Utility * Potomac River: ** Alexandria Arms ** Arlington Library ** Citadel ** Flooded metro (CW) ** Francis Scott Key Bridge ** Irradiated metro ** Riverboat Landing ** Wilhelm's Wharf ** Anchorage Memorial * Seward Square district: ** Ranger Compound ** The Capitol Building * Takoma Park district: ** Takoma Industrial ** Takoma Motor auto shop ** Nifty Thrifty's * The Mall district: ** Museum of History (contains Underworld) ** Museum of Technology ** Museum Authority Building ** Lincoln Memorial ** Washington Monument ** National Archives ** The Capitol Building ** Mirelurk nesting hole * Vernon Square district: ** Abernathy Metro station ** Our Lady of Hope Hospital ** Statesman Hotel ** Vault-Tec headquarters ** Sewer entrance }} Metro Unmarked locations (not marked on the Pip-Boy) are in italic type. * Bethesda underworks * Collapsed car tunnel * DCTA tunnel 014-B Potomac * Dry sewer * Dupont Circle station * Fairfax Metro station * Falls Church/Mason Dst Metro * Farragut West station * Flooded metro * Foggy Bottom station * Franklin Metro utility * Freedom Street station * Friendship Heights * Georgetown/The Mall Metro * Hazmat disposal site L5 * Irradiated metro * Jury St. station * Jury St. tunnels * Marigold station * Meresti Metro station * Meresti service tunnel * Metro access & generator * Metro Central * Metro Junction * Museum station * Northwest Seneca station * Penn. Ave/Georgetown Metro * Penn. Ave/Seward Sq. Metro * Penn. Ave/The Mall Metro * Presidential metro * Sewer (metro) * Sunken sewer * Tenleytown/Friendship station * Tepid Sewers * Vernon East/Takoma Park * Warrington station * Warrington tunnels }} Vaults ''Broken Steel'' Adams Air Force Base can only be accessed if the add-on Broken Steel has been downloaded. ''The Pitt'' The Pitt can only be accessed if the add-on The Pitt has been downloaded. Unmarked locations (not marked on the Pip-Boy) are in italic type. ''Point Lookout'' Point Lookout can only be accessed if the add-on Point Lookout has been downloaded. Unmarked locations (not marked on the Pip-Boy) are in italic type. Mothership Zeta [[Zeta|Mothership Zeta]] can only be accessed if the add-on Mothership Zeta has been downloaded. See also * ''Fallout 3'' random encounters * Real life locations in video games Category:Fallout 3 locations Category:Fallout 3 unmarked locations Category:Locations de:Fallout 3 Orte es:Lugares de Fallout 3 fr:Lieux de Fallout 3 pt:Localidades do Fallout 3 pl:Lokacje w Fallout 3 ru:Локации Fallout 3 sv:Fallout 3 platser uk:Локації Fallout 3 zh:辐射3地点